finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Battle at the Big Bridge
Clash on the big bridge, detto anche Battle on the big bridge, in italiano Battaglia sul Ponte magno e in giapponese ビッグブリッヂの死闘 (Biggu Burijji no Shitō, lett. Battaglia mortale sul grande ponte), è uno dei temi musicali più celebri della serie Final Fantasy. Inizialmente nato come tema musicale dell'omonima località in Final Fantasy V, "Clash on the big bridge" è il tema personale di Gilgamesh, una delle icone della serie, e viene riprodotto quasi ad ogni sua comparsa. Composto inizialmente da Nobuo Uematsu, è una canzone interamente strumentale, a metà fra il pop e l'hard rock, considerata dai fans il più "esaltante" fra tutti i temi di battaglia della serie. Il nome del tema deriva dalla seconda battaglia contro Gilgamesh nel gioco originale, combattuta proprio a metà del ponte magno. Altre comparse ''Final Fantasy Nel primo capitolo, dove Gilgamesh compare come boss opzionale nel dungeon aggiuntivo grotta primordiale, un remix di "Clash on the big bridge" compare nella sola versione PSP del gioco. Final Fantasy XII Similmente al primo capitolo della saga, la battaglia contro il super ricercato Gilgamesh include, come sottofondo, un remix del tema personale di quest'ultimo, eseguito da Hitoshi Sakimoto. In riferimento al gioco originale, anche qui Gilgamesh è combattuto su un ponte, nelle miniere di Lhusu. Final Fantasy XIII-2 In questo sequel per PS3, in cui Gilgamesh appare come boss DLC, una versione a metà fra l'orientale ed progressive metal di ''Clash on the big bridge viene riprodotta durante la sfida contro di questi, Appuntamento sul ponte Magno. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Anche nel picchiaduro per PSP, così come nel suo sequel, è inclusa, fra le tracce subito disponibili, una nuova versione di "Clash on the big bridge". Viene spesso selezionata per default combattendo contro Bartz o Exdeath ed è il Boss Battle Theme di ''Final Fantasy V nella modalità storia; in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy è praticamente sempre il tema predefinito di una battaglia contro Gilgamesh. É udibile anche durante il combattimento fra Bartz e Gilgamesh, nei rapporti 8 e 19. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Yuzo Takahashi ha realizzato un ulteriore remake del tema di Gilgamesh, chiamato "Raffaello Battle", utilizzato come tema del boss finale, Raffaello, nella prima delle battaglie contro di lui. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Anche in questo capitolo compare "Battle at the big bridge", riprodotto durante la battaglia finale contro Bebuzzu. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Ancora una volta, in questo capitolo dedicato ai chocobo, compare il celebre tema di Gilgamesh. Final Fantasy V: Piano Collection Chiamato semplicemente "Battle with Gilgamesh", il tema è presente nella Piano collection di ''Final Fantasy V, ricomposto al pianoforte da Shiroi Satou e suonato da Toshiyuki Mori. ''The Black Mages Come per moltissimi altri temi della saga, la band metal dei Black Mages ha realizzato un remix di "Clash on the big bridge", incluso nel loro primo album. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection In questa raccolta di temi della saga, suonati a chitarra acustica da Yuji Sekiguchi, compare anche "Clash on the big bridge". Si tratta, in particolare, dell'undicesima traccia. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Clash on the big bridge" è stato suonato anche nel concerto live dell'orchestra filarmonica di Kanagawa, nel novembre del 2010, a Tokyo. L'intero concerto è stato registrato, e da lì è stato pubblicato un album musicale. en:Battle at the Big Bridge de:Clash on the Big Bridge Curiosità *Con ben undici remix al suo attivo, ''Clash on the big bridge è il tema musicale riarrangiato più volte. Categoria:Musiche